Tattoos by Teddy
by MissandMarauder
Summary: Teddy loves spending the weekends with Harry and Draco. His latest obsession is coloring. And his latest masterpiece isn't on paper-it's on a sleeping Draco. ONE-SHOT


A/N This idea came from a screenshot of a post from sirius-orion-lupin (now ppadfoot on tumblr), so THANK YOU, mystery person, for sharing this wonderful idea. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I hope you all enjoy this fluffy little Drarry one-shot. If you came over here hoping for an update on my Padfoot as Fang fic, I'm working on it. I promise! :) The end is just coming to me a lot faster than the beginning. Enough about that! BIG thank you to AshesOfLauren for her help on beta-ing this story for me. I was going to end it sooner, but she talked me into adding a little more for you. ;) On to the story...

XxxX

Tattoos by Teddy

By MissandMarauder

Harry was even more excited than usual to be headed home from work. Weekends were his time with Teddy, and he couldn't wait to enjoy a lazy weekend with his two favorite boys. Stepping into the public Ministry Floo, he called out his destination with an involuntary grin lighting his face.

Before he knew it, he was stumbling out of the Floo, whipping his wand around him to quickly rid himself of any soot that might upset his partner's more OCD tendencies, and striding into the kitchen.

"My, my," the tall blond leaning against the counter commented, "don't you look like the cat that ate the canary?" He raised a knowing eyebrow and made his way toward Harry, pausing to put his cup of tea safely on the counter before wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him in for a tight hug, kissing him lovingly on the lips. "Just that happy to see me?"

Harry chuckled and pulled back enough to look into Draco's eyes. "Happy to see you and my favorite godson!"

Draco pulled a face at that, pretending to be offended that Harry's affections were split between himself and a certain turquoise-haired cousin of his. "We all know you love the little miscreant more than me."

Harry rolled his eyes and made sure Draco didn't doubt his affections by pressing him up against the kitchen door and thoroughly snogging him until they were both out of breath and the Floo chime announced the arrival of their little guest and his grandmother. Harry pecked Draco once more on the lips before gently moving him out of the way and opening the kitchen door to greet Teddy and Andromeda.

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You're lucky I love you so bloody much," before following Harry to the drawing room.

His eyes fell on his aunt and cousin, and he allowed a genuine smile to stretch his lips. "Hello, 'Dromeda," he greeted, leaning in for a hug that was warmly received. He crouched down, and a serious look stole over his face as he stuck out a hand for Teddy to shake. "Good to have you here, Teddy," he stated.

Harry couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time if Draco showed Teddy the same style of affection he had received as a child. It didn't really matter; it always made his heart ache with love and respect for the man before him who had come so very far from the snobby prat Harry had grown up with. His methods of showing love may not be much compared to what one might expect from a Weasley or any other Gryffindor, but his favorite people knew how much he loved them.

This was proven when Teddy's hair turned platinum blond as he shook his cousin's hand. Draco couldn't hide the small smile that quirked up one side of his mouth at the change.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry scooped up Teddy, who was still on the small side for a four-year-old, and spun him around. The boy's normally turquoise hair flashed bright yellow in happy surprise, and he giggled. When Harry finally got dizzy and had to set him down, his Malfoy-worthy hair turned jet black and messy, much like his godfather's. Grinning at the sight, Harry mussed the crazy mop with one hand and waved his goodbye to Andromeda, who had been chatting quietly with Draco but appeared ready to step back into the Floo and enjoy her weekend of peace and quiet. She loved her grandson more than anything but still enjoyed some time to herself when the boys took Teddy each weekend.

"Any special instructions from 'Dromeda?" Harry inquired.

"Apparently he's in a coloring phase right now," Draco explained, lifting a pencil case filled with markers from Teddy's overnight bag and giving it a little shake. "Should be fun later."

Harry snorted at his blase attitude and took the bag and Teddy up to Teddy's room to play and give Draco some time to start on dinner. They both knew Teddy was in a picky stage, so he had decided to keep things simple and make grilled cheese sandwiches.

Draco hummed to himself as he finished dinner preparations, smiling as he heard Teddy's giggles and the thumps and bumps of a classic Harry vs. Teddy wrestling match. When a louder crash shook the walls of Grimmauld Place, his smile turned to a grimace. "Dinner's ready!" he called up the stairs.

They joined him shortly, out of breath and sniggering, knowing Draco had caught them at their antics yet again. Plopping into chairs, both promptly dug into their sandwiches.

Draco shook his head. "Manners, boys." Teddy looked chagrined and placed his napkin in his lap. He knew "Uncle Draco" was a stickler for things like that and was embarrassed he forgot. Harry rolled his eyes but deftly placed his own napkin in his lap before patting the chair next to him, wordlessly requesting Draco join them. He smirked over the little victory and did as Harry asked.

Dinner was finished without much fuss and was chased with rather large bowls of chocolate ice cream. Harry found himself subconsciously filling Teddy's life with as many reminders of his parents as he could think of, which subsequently meant that he was always stuffing Teddy full of chocolate. He smiled as he remembered the first time he met Remus Lupin and accepted a bar of chocolate from him on the train ride to Hogwarts during his third year. It hadn't been a happy moment at the time, but the memory had become a treasured one - the first time Harry met the man who was one of his father's best friends and would become one of his own.

After dessert was cleared away and the kitchen was put back to rights, Draco took a turn with Teddy, helping him brush his teeth and put on his train-covered pyjamas. It wasn't bedtime just yet, but starting the nightly routine early seemed to help him wind down. Teddy knew the drill, and he made his way to the bedroom that had been specially dedicated to him on the second floor, just down the stairs from the master bedroom that Draco and Harry shared on the third. He kneeled on the floor next to his bookshelf, which Draco and Harry had filled to bursting with help from Hermione and Molly, and picked up a well-worn storybook that had been his favorite for months.

Unceremoniously plopping the book on the covers at the foot of the bed, he crawled under the sheets and fluffed up his pillows, looking tiny in the navy blue trappings of the four-poster bed.

Draco and Harry watched him silently from the doorway, leaning against each side of the doorframe and holding hands. When the youngest occupant of the house seemed ready for his bedtime story, Harry stepped forward and crawled onto the bed next to the young Metamorphmagus.

"The Youngest Werewolf tonight, eh?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded. "Reminds me of my dad," he answered with a self-conscious shrug. They had discussed the topic before, so Harry just slung an arm over Teddy's shoulders and started reading.

Knowing they would be a while, Draco made his way down to the drawing room and sat at the gleaming walnut desk, pulling out a few files that he wanted to go over for work while he waited for Harry. They worked together in the Auror Department, which was how they had originally gotten together, but had been transferred to new partnerships when their relationship went public about a year before.

Harry and Draco had both sought out positions in the Auror training program as soon as they completed their seventh year at Hogwarts following the final battle and a summer full of putting Hogwarts back to rights. A tenuous friendship had started between the boys when they were back at school, but it had taken Auror training to truly make them see how much they had both changed - and how much they cared for each other. They kept their relationship under wraps for a while, not quite ready to deal with the repercussions of revealing said relationship to the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco's parents, and just about everyone else in the wizarding community. But time had helped them realize that their feelings weren't going anywhere, and they had eventually decided to break it to both "sides of the family" as painlessly as possible. Draco had tagged along as Harry's date to dinner at the Burrow, and Harry had shown up for Sunday brunch the next day at Malfoy Manor.

Everyone had taken the news surprisingly well. Harry had always been a bit oblivious in the ways of the heart, and he didn't realize just how much he wore his feelings on his sleeve in true Gryffindor fashion. Even the Malfoys had suspected something might be going on when Draco moved out mysteriously soon after getting his Auror badge.

Now both of their worlds had merged into one, and Draco loved it. He loved getting a hideous Weasley pullover last Christmas with a large "D" worked onto the front. Molly had even seen fit to make it in Slytherin colors. He loved coming home to a man who made him crazy and bothered him to no end and made him happier than he'd ever been. He loved being able to look across the bullpen at work and watch Harry push his glasses further up his nose in concentration or brush the tangle of hair on his forehead away from his face in frustration. Really, he just loved everything about Harry.

Realizing that his sappy trip down memory lane was costing him precious work time, Draco smiled to himself and started flipping through his case folders. If he hurried he might even have time for a shower before bed.

XxxX

The faint sound of small sobs woke Draco from his slumber, and he quietly slipped from the sheets, pulling his arm out from under Harry's neck and hoping he wouldn't wake up. Padding down the stairs in his plaid pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt, Draco made his way into Teddy's room and picked up the little boy, allowing his small head to nestle in the crook of his neck.

"Shh… It's all right, Teddy. It was just a bad dream. You're safe here with us." Teddy sniffled but had stopped sobbing, so Draco took that as a good sign. These bad dreams happened from time to time and were almost always about Teddy's mum and dad and the way they died in the war. In the light of day, Teddy pronounced them the bravest of heroes and would regale anyone who would listen - even strangers, from time to time - with stories of the part they played in bringing down the Dark Lord. In the dark of night, those stories took on a sinister light and plagued the normally happy and easy-going child.

Draco empathized with Teddy's nightmares and knew Harry did, as well. The war had left all of them with plenty of fodder for bad dreams, even if Teddy couldn't remember the events himself.

After slowly rocking Teddy side to side in his arms until his breathing slowed to normal, Draco attempted to place him back in his bed. The tiny arms around his neck only tightened their hold, and Draco didn't have it in him to try to pry the boy away from him. Standing back up, he slowly made his way back up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Harry hadn't budged since Draco left him, so Draco placed Teddy in the middle of the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers on top of the three of them before rolling over so his back faced the other two.

Before he fell asleep, he heard a soft voice whisper, "Love you, Uncle Draco."

XxxX

The next day was filled with a big breakfast, a quick trip to Diagon Alley, and an impromptu picnic at the park for lunch. Draco was lying lazily on the picnic blanket while Harry attempted to teach his godson how to swing. Teddy's short legs were slowly figuring out the proper rhythm to keep the swing in motion, and Harry was grinning at him with obvious pride. Relaxed and happy, Draco left them to their own devices and decided to take a nap.

When Harry and Teddy returned, windswept and short of breath, they found Draco peacefully sleeping. His jacket was folded neatly under his head like a pillow, and he lay on his side. This meant that his left arm was left bare, tattooed side up.

As a curious toddler-going-on-teenager, Teddy had already asked Draco all about the Dark Mark on his arm. He knew why Draco had gotten it and that he hated it. This is what gave him the idea to do a little artwork of his own.

Pulling on Harry's hand, he insisted they return to Grimmauld Place and grab his markers. It took a moment to convince him, but Harry didn't really want to wake Draco from his peaceful state, so he walked Teddy to a concealed spot near the park and Apparated him to and from home, grabbing the markers Teddy so fervently desired.

While Draco slept on, Teddy and Harry slowly covered the faded gray of the Dark Mark with their own designs. To Harry's chagrin, most of those designs included disproportionate flowers in every color of the rainbow. He didn't think Draco would appreciate it much at all, but it would wash off soon enough. If it really bothered him, he could probably get it off with a quick cleaning spell.

Teddy was putting the finishing touches on the last flower - a striped orange and purple thing that looked a bit like a lily - when Draco started waking up. He cracked open one eye to see what was causing the strange tickling that was plaguing his forearm. When he realized what Teddy was up to, he opened both eyes and simply said, "Nice artwork, Teddy."

The boy's head whipped up, and when their eyes met he smiled with all the innocence and pride that only youth can give. His masterpiece was finished, so he capped the lids on the final two markers and put them away.

Harry was resting on his side, propped up on one elbow on the other side of Teddy. His eyes were searching Draco's for something, and Draco smiled reassuringly. "Did Teddy let you help with this masterpiece?" He knew it probably sounded a bit forced, but he wasn't being sarcastic. He appreciated Teddy's efforts and pure intentions. And he appreciated Harry for letting the boy have the freedom to express himself and show love for Draco in this way.

"Er, I may have helped a bit, yeah," Harry admitted, looking chagrined. Draco snaked a slender hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him close enough for a sweet kiss. Though it wasn't passionate, Harry was left looking dazed when Draco pulled away. That elicited a signature Malfoy smirk, but neither said anything.

Harry also didn't say anything later that evening when he noticed Draco chose to skip his nightly shower for the first time in ages. He just smiled and accepted the extra time spent spooning each other before he fell asleep.

XxxX

Sunday dawned bright and warm, and Harry decided to take Teddy to the Burrow for a little flying practice. The Weasleys had a few small brooms that would be the perfect size for Teddy and wouldn't let him go more than a few feet off the ground. Teddy was bouncing up and down with excitement while he and Harry got ready to go.

Draco opted to stay home and catch up on some reading. He felt surprisingly welcome at the Burrow now, but Harry knew he still needed time alone as much as the next introvert.

What Harry didn't know was that Draco was using his well-honed Slytherin traits to lie through his teeth in order to get his partner and their little sidekick out of the house for a few hours. Draco had plans.

XxxX

When Harry and Teddy got back later that afternoon, they looked happy and full of Molly Weasley's excellent cooking. Draco smiled and submitted to both of their hugs when they climbed out of the Floo, only grimacing a little at the soot their shoes dragged around as they told him about their day. He listened with rapt attention as Teddy went on and on about Bill's daughter, Victoire, and how they were allowed to race the width of the Burrow's backyard a few times before lunch. Draco enjoyed seeing his love of flying reflected in the young boy's hazel eyes and ecstatic face, and he almost wished he had tagged along to watch Teddy's antics in person.

Not that he regretted what he'd done instead.

The long sleeves of his button-up shirt easily hid the bandages that now covered his left forearm, but he was excited to reveal the result of his morning's activities to Harry and little Teddy. He hoped they liked it as much as he did.

As Draco started dinner preparations later that evening, he carefully rolled up his sleeves. It surprised him how much he enjoyed cooking. It gave him control and freedom in a unique way, and it reminded him of the art of potion making. Another simple dinner was in order, so he got started on spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread and a side salad.

Halfway through dinner preparations, Harry came to investigate the wonderful smells Draco's bolognese sauce was emanating. He wrapped his arms around Draco's middle and rested his chin on the blond's shoulder. "Smells amazing, love," he whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to go down Draco's spine at the innocent phrase. Harry chuckled quietly at Draco's reaction and just watched him cook for a moment before he spoke again.

"Did you hurt your arm earlier?"

 _Ah,_ Draco thought, _he finally noticed._

Draco shook his head. "No, I actually decided that I rather liked Teddy's artwork better than that awful, old thing I'd been wearing before. So I made it permanent."

Harry slipped away from Draco's back and turned him so that they were facing each other. Pulling the wooden spoon from Draco's grasp, he carefully placed it on the spoon holder near the stove and rested his hand atop Draco's bandaged arm and green eyes met silver. "May I?" At Draco's nod, he carefully peeled back a section of the gauzy bandage, peeking underneath.

A broad grin stretched his features when he saw that Draco had, indeed, made Teddy's artwork permanent. A swath of bright, gaudy flowers in every color Teddy's marker box had to offer now made its home on the pale flesh of Draco's arm.

It almost seemed like Harry's eyes teared up a little before he whispered, "Why?"

"I can't change what happened," Draco said, "but that doesn't mean I can't make something beautiful out of it."

Teddy seemed to be intrigued by their conversation and clambered off his stool at the counter, where he had been coloring again, to investigate. He noticed the bandages on Draco's arm and the odd look on Harry's face and started to worry. "Are you hurt, Uncle Draco? Did my drawing hurt your arm?"

The sound of panic in Teddy's voice brought Draco down on his knees in front of the toddler. "No, no! Nothing like that, Teddy. I actually liked your artwork so much that I decided to keep it." When Teddy still didn't look too thrilled at Draco's words, the man hedged, "Is that okay?"

Teddy stared at the new tattoo for a moment longer before turning shining hazel eyes to Draco's concerned silver ones. "That's the best thing ever! Do you want one, Uncle Harry? Can _I_ have one?"

Both men burst out laughing at Teddy's exuberance. He grinned at both of them and returned to his coloring, this time decorating his arms instead of the magical coloring books they had picked up in Diagon Alley the day before. Harry grimaced, knowing the boy's grandma would probably not be thrilled if Teddy was returned even more colorful than usual, but couldn't say no to the little boy he loved so much and who had been dealt such a difficult hand so early on in life, much like Harry had.

Instead, Harry plopped himself onto the stool beside Teddy and rolled up his own sleeves. "Where do you think we should put mine, Teddy?"

Draco smiled and returned to his cooking.

Maybe tattoos weren't so bad after all.


End file.
